Hitam
by gyucchi
Summary: Ini akhir dari perjalanan Tuan Muda Ciel. — ciel; sebastian. canon. fanfiction challenge infantrum: colors everywhere.


_Ah, api merah ini sungguh menggugah selera, betul?_

_Tentunya, kita sudah semakin mendekati akhir dari kontrak._

_Saya menunggu pertunjukan akbar terakhir yang anda sajikan, Master._

It's time to eat!

―_Nama Iblismu; _**Sebastian Michaelis**―

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hitam<strong>_

―_for_FFC _(Infantrum)_: **Colors Everywhere** [**Black**: _Formality_]―

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji** from _Yana Tobos/Square Enix_

**Warning:** Typo, sekuat tenaga untuk IC, Canon―_Ending setting of _**Kuroshitsuji **season I. _Short _Oneshoot. 1st _PoV_―**Sebastian Michaelis**. Entah _shounen-ai_ atau _One sided_.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Hitam: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>"Nggh... Sebastian, di mana ini?"<p>

Ah, Tuan muda terbangun. Tampaknya ia tak mengetahui sungai yang tengah kita arungi, berada di mana.

"Ah, layar ingatan, ya. Apa... aku sudah mati?"

Mati? Ah, saya akan rugi besar bila itu terjadi _sekarang_. Iya 'kan, Tuan muda? Maka, saya jawab saja dengan senyuman.

"Tentu belum, Tuan muda. Ini adalah sungai yang harus kita lewati untuk menuju tempat terakhir kita."

Saya jujur, bukan? Kontrak kita yang mengatakan demikian, Tuan muda.

"Kenapa sungai yang kita lewati menyajikan layar ingatan ini?" tanya Tuan muda lagi. Saya hanya bisa menampakkan senyum tipis melihat wajah sendu anda. Sendu... karena apa? Karena anda rindu kenangan yang tampil di sinikah?

"Sungai ini menyajikan perasaan dan kenangan orang-orang yang dekat dengan anda. Perasaan tulus kasih mereka pada anda. Kira-kira begitu, Tuan muda," jawab saya sambil menatap anda. Anda masih berekspresi datar saat menatap ke arah luar sampan. Ya, sampan yang masih saya dayung kini.

"Oh, jadi begitu," ujar anda penuh kedataran. Tapi saya yakin, nada miris tertangkap di telinga tajam saya. Anda memainkan air di sekitar sampan yang terus melaju. Ah, saya teringat sesuatu!

"Ah, Tuan muda, ada sesuatu. Ini, terimalah buku dari Pak Tanaka. Buku harian miliknya semenjak ia melayani ayah anda," ucap bibir saya lagi. Saya segera menyodorkan buku harian milik Pak Tanaka kepada Tuan muda. Dirinya menerima dengan perlahan seakan itu adalah sebuah upacara penerimaan sakral.

.

.

.

Hening merajalela ketika Tuan muda membaca. Sampai pada titik tertentu yang saya rasa tak perlu saya ketahui, Tuan muda menutup bukunya. Sekecil apapun suaranya, saya dapt mendengarnya menggumam, "Jadi itu kenyataannya."

Saya hanya bisa tersenyum kembali, karena memang itulah kebenaran. Sejenak setelah membaca, ia kembali memainkan air di sekeliling sampan. Aliran air yang begitu tenang tiba-tiba menghantarkan sebuah cincin dari kelopak bunga lili.

"Ini... cantik," gumam Tuan muda. Saya menghentikan kegiatan mendayung dan bergerak ke sisi Tuan muda. Di saat ia ingin memakainya, saya mencegahnya.

"Biar saya lakukan―"

"―Tidak mungkin kau melakukannya dengan tangan kanan putus seperti itu. Biar aku lakukan sendiri," potong Tuan muda. Saya terhenyak sesaat, sebelum tersenyum lagi melihat setitik keangkuhan yang ia perlihatkan di situasi seperti ini.

"Oh ya, bagaimana tanganmu?" tanyanya tanpa melihat. Saya kaget sejenak, baru tersadar dan menjawab.

"Tidak masalah. Akan tumbuh yang baru nanti," ucap saya ringan. Tuan muda hanya mengangguk pelan―tanda mengerti.

Saya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mendayung hingga sampan melaju kembali. Perjalanan khusyuk ini saya biarkan tetap hening sampai sampan menuju ke peraduannya. Setelah beberapa lama, tempat terakhir telah dicapai. Tempat yang... ah, tak dapat saya gambarkan. Tempat agung berakhirnya kisah sang Tuan muda Phantomhive.

* * *

><p>Setelah menambatkan sampan, Tuan muda dan saya berjalan ke dalam reruntuhan di pulau akhir. Pasir masih mengantar kami hingga reruntuhan puri dijejaki. Bekas lantailah yang menyambut kami.<p>

Seakan puri itu sengaja dibangun untuk pertunjukan akhir. Bangku kosong telah tersedia di ujung. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Tuan muda telah menduduki bangkunya.

Saya sendiri memilih menapakkan kaki dengan sangat lambat. Meresapi momen yang sangat saya nanti. Menikmati pentas akbar yang akan saya dapatkan. Tentu, saya menyelami keindahan seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang tengah terduduk.

Ia mendongak perlahan―menutup mata dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, lalu membuka matanya lagi. Derap langkah tunggal saya mendominasi gema reruntuhan puri. Saya masih menyesapi keadaan indah ini. Menyaksikan seorang anak berusia tiga belas yang hendak menyelesaikan akhir kontrak.

Ciel Phantomhive; nama dari Tuan muda. Menanggung beban Kepala Keluarga Phantomhive di usia sepuluh. Manusia yang membuat kontrak denganku―iblis―ketika berada di ambang maut. Memanfaatkan benang laba-laba tipis yang muncul, dengan bayaran jiwa. Manusia dengan jiwa termenarik yang pernah kutemui.

Tuan muda―manusia ini memberi banyak warna selama saya melayaninya. Berbagai macam ekspresi―walau arogan dan dingin mendominasi―tampak pada manusia ini. Puluhan warna yang berganti tak henti tersaji di depan mata saya. Melihat tema pelangi dari berbagai macam kasus dan keadaan yang ditangani oleh manusia ini.

Tentulah di saat akbar ini, manusia itu kembali memiliki tema warna―setelah merah sebagai kasus yang menjadi kasus terakhirnya―untuk saat sakral kali ini. Diri saya pastilah dapat menangkap warna itu.

**Hitam**.

Tema kali ini adalah hitam. Semua terasa hitam; akhir kontrak, keheningan, warna reruntuhan, pakaian _butler_ ini, serta jas yang Tuan muda pakai. Semua terasa cocok dan berpadu. Ah, hitam... betapa saya mencintai warna monokrom nan abadi ini.

.

Saya sadar, selambat apapun langkah saya, tetaplah jarak terpangkas. Kini, wajah Tuan muda tepat di hadapan saya. Wajah itu... wajah tak takut mati; wajah yang saya sukai darinya.

"Apakah akan sakit?" Tuan muda tiba-tiba bertanya. Saya terbelalak sebentar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tuan muda... engkau masih takut rupanya. Hah, dasar manusia.

Namun, saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda. Sebagai _butler_, saya akan menyokong anda di manapun. Kontrak belum berakhir, dan ekstetika ini masih saya pegang, bukan? Maka, saya menjawab, "Ya, tapi akan saya buat selembut mungkin―"

"―Jangan. Buatlah sesakit mungkin. Ukirlah rasa sakit itu ke dalam jiwaku," jawabnya. Saya terkejut―sangat. Manusia ini; Ciel Phantomhive! Benar, inilah Tuan muda yang saya layani selama ini. Tuan muda yang memberikan berbagai warna di hidup saya yang abadi. Manusia yang benar-benar menarik!

Hitam yang anda tunjukkan di saat terakhir ini sungguh menggugah selera. Tapi, saya tidak mau mengacaukannya, sampai saya menuruti perintah mutlak anda. Maka, dengan membungkuk dan berlutut, saya menerima perintah anda.

"_Yes, my Lord._"

.

Saya mendekat lagi. Menatap sekujur tubuh mangsa di hadapan saya. Ia sungguh hitam; aura―walau tak sehitam milik iblis, tatapannya, segala darinya. Keadaan **formal** sebagai akhir dari kontrak ini ditemani warna hitam. Ah, anda tak dapat membayangkan apa yang saya rasakan sekarang.

Mengusap wajah anda―untuk melepas _eyepatch_. Melihat tanda yang biasa menyala ketika perintah meluncur. Mata anda yang menantang; _sapphire_ melawan _dark berry_. Ya, mata saya menyala bersama mata kontrak anda kini.

Di _sapphire_ yang bersih dari _faustian pentacle_, terpantul bayangan seringai. Benar, itulah seringai saya. Mulut yang terbuka lebar itu semakin membesar pantulannya―saya semakin mendekat.

Saya terus menyaksikan refleksi yang ditampilkan _sapphire_ murni itu. Tayangan bayangan iblis hitam bermata merah yang mendekati tuannya yang juga hitam dengan bumbu safir. Menonton diri sendiri tepat melalui pantulan Tuan merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi saya―karena saya masih memegang ekstetika _butler_ hingga kontrak selesai. Yang jadi bumbu adalah tatapan menantang tanpa getaran dari _sapphire _anda.

Sampai akhir pun, anda tetap menarik, Tuan muda!

Ah, cukup. Inilah akhirnya. Seringai yang melebar dengan alunan _demonic music_ yang mengiringi adalah hal terakhir yang akan terpantul di _sapphire_ _milikku_. Ya, _mangsa kontrak_ **millikku**.

_So, IT'S TIME TO EAT!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Black; The Formality**

"_Color of deepest heart." _―M. Gabriella

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Then, young Master?"_

―_**His Butler, Eloquent **_[_Kuroshitsuji season I FINAL EPISODE_]

.

#nowplaying **Lacrimosa **– _Kalafina_

.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lacrimosa~ *nangis* . Ah, cerita ini saat saya dengarkan dengan lagu Lacrimosa membuat nangis sendiri. Hh... tengah malam pula saya kerjakan. Besoknya padahal saya sekolah. Yeah, pasti ga percaya saya kerjain malam, karena apdet malam besoknya. Waktu sungguh terbatas. Btw, ada yang ikutan nangis baca ini? Haha, ga mungkin, yak. Fict _canon_ abal...

.

Kepada **Silent Afterglow**-_san_, semoga _challenge_ _entry_ ini sesuai ketentuan dengan tema yang tidak menyimpang. Terima kasih mau membaca sampai sini. Minta review yang banyak ya~ Saya pengen tahu, sejauh mana _canon_ disukai oleh kalian! Jangan mengecewakan saya~ XD *dibunuh yang baca*. Katakan saja apapun pikiran kalian. Saya terima walau hanya satu dua kalimat :D, semua yang baca, jangan malu―intinya.

.

(_at_ 10:40 P.M) Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
